


Lesson Time

by Softpunkrock



Category: Faction Secrets
Genre: Alone Together, Other, Teacher/Student, Whispering, hallway, senator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpunkrock/pseuds/Softpunkrock





	Lesson Time

Here's a little imagine for y'all;). Just imagine Zil coming up to you. 

"Hey Y.N, I wanted to talk to you about those new Congress bills and what you thought of them." 

You start talking and soon things get a little too loud in the debate room. 

"Hey, let's continue talking about this in the hallway." 

You follow him out. Zil slides slowly down the wall and takes a seat. He pays the ground next to him for you to sit also. You sit down, but leave some space. No need to make things weird. He's talking, soon his glasses catch the light and the glare is mesmerizing. You start to space out. 

"Y.N? Y.N? Are you even listening?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." 

"Oh am I boring you?" 

"No! No!" 

"Maybe I'll just show you something more interesting" 

Zil leans over. His hand is gripping your thigh. He tucks you into his side and traces the edge of your ear. You feel like you're going to burst into flames. Finally, he puffs out a breath of air. 

"Y.N...." 

He pauses. 

"You're gonna learn what a long dick looks like today."


End file.
